


Family

by badly_knitted



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal explains to Simon why they have to rescue Jayne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Written for doreyg’s prompt Firefly, Any, "'Ohana" means "family." "Family" means "no one gets left behind." at fic_promptly.
> 
> I always said I would NEVER write Firefly. Well, never again. Much as I love listening to it, dialogue for this show is a nightmare to write. I tried my best.

“We go in, get Jayne, get gone. Got it?”

“I have a question.” Simon. Figured. “Do we _have_ to rescue him?”

“Yes, and we’d do the same regardless which of us got caught. Ohana. Family. That’s us. Means nobody gets left behind, not even Jayne, much as I reckon there’s times we’d all like to do it anyways. We stick together, makes us stronger. Any one of us alone, we got nothin’. Together, we got somethin’ worth fightin’ for. Each other. Us and this ship, that’s all there is ‘tween us and the black. It’s more ‘n most folks got.”

The End


End file.
